1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with an I/O plate.
2. General Background
In a computer or server, a plurality of connector openings is arranged in a conventional chassis for inserting corresponding electronic connectors of circuit boards therethrough to thereby connect with electronic connectors outside the chassis. In the conventional chassis, shapes and positions of the connector openings are determined when the chassis is manufactured. So, one type of chassis can only receive the circuit boards, which have the electronic connectors corresponding to the connector openings defined in the chassis. If the electronic connectors of the circuit boards cannot be arranged into corresponding to the connector openings of the chassis, the corresponding circuit boards cannot be used in that particular kind of chassis.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure with an interchangeable I/O plate which would allow a chassis to be adaptable to receive different types of circuit boards.